


Relationship Blooms

by Loraliah



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Relationship progress, Smut, a request turned into a full fic, oops lol ran away with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: A friendship you start with Griffon leads to something between you and V~





	Relationship Blooms

The clang of your blade rang off the claw of the demon trying to rip you in two, as it launched you backwards, kicking up dust with your boot slide. Above you came a warning squawk, looking up in time to cleave another demon in two, splattering you with its guts.

“Nice going there, babe, you got the sucker!”

You grinned up at the demon bird, giving him a wink as you went on to slash at the next demon snarling, running head on at you.

From a small distance away, the leather clad poet tried to catch glances at you, while his demonic panther laid waste to the secondary horde that had attacked you both. His feathered familiar swooped between the two of you, electrifying any demon that came too close, until all of them had finally been dealt with.

You dropped to the ground, leaning back on your forearms as your blade clamored at your side, completely out of breath. Griffon, the feathered demon, landed next to you, pecking at your head.

“Good job out there, babe. You can really give Shakespeare here a run for his money!” he squawked, and you chuckled softly, giving the top of his head a gentle scratch.

Across from you, the poet gave a slight roll of his eyes, balancing half of his weight on his cane. He tried his best not to show his fatigue; but it was definitely clear on his face.

“Why don’t we head back to the truck,” you suggested, reluctantly getting back to your feet. “We can recoup and freshen up a bit,” you slightly teased, point at the demon blood covered arms of the man before you.

He smirked slightly, motioning towards you with his cane. “You’re one to talk, Bloody Mary,” he teased, and you just blew a raspberry at him, turning on your heel to walk the path back to Nico’s van.

His eyes stayed trained on your back, as his larger familiar returned to his skin, the other landing on his shoulder.

“Quite the looker, ain’t they?”

“Beauty incarnate,” he replied, slowly following behind you.

“So, why don'tcha talk with (Y/N), V?” he ruffled, gliding along side him. “I mean, they’re chummy with me,” he seemed to brag, eliciting a slight glare from the poet, “pretty sure they’d be chummy with you too, if ya catch my drift-”

Another sharp squawk came from the bird, as he narrowly was smacked in the beak with the handle of a cane.

“Fine, fine! Far be it from me to dabble in your affairs Shakespeare,” he huffed, flying forward to catch up with you, leaving V behind to drown in his thoughts.

***

You emerged from the small shower room in the back of the van, using a towel to dry off your damp hair. Throwing on some baggy clothes, you dropped on to the couch set across from V, who’s nose was once again in his book. Griffon was perched atop the jukebox, his eyes closed as if taking a nap.

“Shower’s free,” you spoke up, and V simply nodded, closing his book and placing it on the small counter next to the couch.

“Appreciated,” he mumbled, removing his vest coat, giving you a chance to see the fullness of his tattooed chest and back before he disappeared into the shower room.

You couldn’t help that you enjoyed looking at him; but what was gnawing at the back of your mind was that he seemed off somehow. His usual poetic banter had stopped shortly after you both had arrived the van, and it was genuinely making you worry.

“What’s up with V?” you asked, looking towards Griffon.

He ruffled his feathers slightly, not bothering to open his eyes. “Think he’s coming down with something,” he chuckled.

Concern over took you. “Like what? A cold? Did a demon get to him?”

Griffon finally opened one eye, just to look right at you. “Naw, nothing like that. Just, somethin’ that’s gotta run it’s course.”

You frowned, figuring you wouldn’t get much more out of that demonic bird. Of course, he had to have a streak in him just like V did.

***

Not much occurred once V left the shower, and you just settled into the seats if the couch for the night. Nico and Nero had managed to wrangle up something edible, and were set up at the front of the van to sleep there. Griffon had returned to V’s being, and he was laid out on his back, one arm under his head with the other holding his book to his chest. You stared at him for a while, watching his chest rise and fall as he slept.

Part of you wished Griffon was still out so you could make small talk with him, to hopefully help you fall asleep; but you definitely didn’t want to wake up V for something selfish like that. The bird was his familiar after all.

You huffed softly, rolling over to press against the back of the couch, and tried to will yourself to sleep.

Across from you, V turned his head slightly to look at your back, a slight frown on his face, as he decided to leave you be and just close his eyes once more.

***

Come morning, you still felt exhausted. Not so much that the couch was uncomfortable to sleep on, you could handle that just fine; but the fact that the little sleep you had was consumed by dreams of V, that made you exhausted. You could barely look at him, since all you could imagine was him atop you, breathing heavily and his hands running all over you-

“Hey babe, looks like you and Mr. Poetry here are paired up again!”

You started from your line of thought, face flushed as if you had been caught. You waved a dismissive hand when questioned if you were alright by the bird, just casting it off to the lack of sleep. He didn’t ask much else, and went along side you to join up with V.

He was staring off a bit, as if looking at the Qliphoth, not bothering to look at you once you were at his side.

“Let’s go,” he said matter-of-factly, and jumped down the little cliff to get down to the street below.

You frowned, genuinely annoyed at him not saying much else to you; but all you could was shrug it off. There was a mission that needed to take precedence.

***

Any group of demons that came upon you lot was dealt with swiftly. You had felt a little more energized once you got your blade through a few of those things, and were back to smiling and your playful banter with Griffon.

“Ya know, red is a good color on ya, (Y/N),” the bird quipped, using a claw to ruffle your hair.

You attempted to swing a fist at him, a genuine laugh breaking from you. “Whatever, bird-brain, keep teasing me and I’ll make chicken strips out of you!”

V was walking close to the both of you, and his thoughts were still conflicting within him. He enjoyed watching your play with his familiar; but he couldn’t help the jealousy creeping along his back at it not being him making you smile and laugh as such.

But his thoughts were soon interrupted, when the ground beneath began the quake. Panic rose among the two of you, as large cracks began to form in the concrete, giving way bit by bit.

Without thinking, V lunged for you, wrapping his arms around you to hold you close as the ground gave completely, sending you both to the sewers below. The fall wasn’t a large one, but you still felt the landing, as your cheek made contact with V’s bare chest.

For a moment you stayed still, waiting for any surge of pain to run through you; but when nothing seemed to be happening, you made to get up. Two strong arms refused to let you however.

“(Y/N), are you alright?!”

Piercing jade eyes with immense worry in them were staring at you, as you were somewhat sprawled out on top of the poet.

He had broken your fall.

You broke from his arms, looking him over in panic, worried something could have been severely broken with how the two of you fell.

“No, no, I’m fine, but what about you!? Is anything broken, do you feel like you can move?”

You shuffled a bit to let him sit up, checking along his back and touching his head, making sure no blood was there. Thankfully, you found none on him, but he whined a bit as he climbed to his feet.

“None the worse for ware,” he chuckled, leaning a bit on his cane.

You frowned, and stood up with him, toe to toe. “If you’re hurt, you better tell me. I don’t want anything happening to you while we have to deal with more demons.”

Finally, you saw his smirk again; it made you realize how long it had been since he last flashed one towards you.

“Mine body is weak, but will is strong. I will be of no burden,” he retorted, stepping away from you.

But, as if your body had a mind of it’s own suddenly, you reached out and grabbed his hand, causing him to freeze and turn his head towards you.

The worry that was plain in your eyes made his heart sink.

“Please, V, don’t be poetic with me right now,” you choked, “I want to know if you’re really okay.”

He looked from your face, to your hand gripping his, and he turned to face you, his own hand squeezing yours firmly.

“Physically, I am fine,” he assured you; but the deep sigh that left him made you furrow your brow.

“Emotionally and mentally, however,” he continued, “I am unsure.”

“What do you mean?”

He took your hand, turning it, so he could place your palm on his chest. You could feel his heartbeat thumping strongly against your fingers.

“It races, when I am around you. It never calms. My thoughts are consumed. It’s…maddening,” he breathed, stepping a bit closer.

The damn was broken now; it was all pouring out.

“I long to be the one to make a smile grace your face. To hear the musical tones that leave you, because of me. I confess, (Y/N),” he brought his face close to yours.

“I have fallen, head over heel for you.”

The kiss he placed on your lips was gentle, but spoke volumes. His hands snaked their way into your hair, as yours rested on his shoulders. He nipped lightly at your lips, til you parted them for him with a sigh, letting his tongue dance with yours.

The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity, til he finally pulled away from you. He took in your fluttering lashes and puffy lips, basking in the look you gave him.

“Please,” he practically growled, “admit your longing for me.”

You swallowed, feeling the deep blush on your face go even deeper, if it was possible.

“Yes. I care for you deeply, V,” you finally, openly admitted. “I want to be there with you. For you. If…you’ll let me.”

“Joyous fate, for it gives of mercy in cruelest of times,” he sighed, placing another kiss on your lips. “Alas,” he continued, reluctantly pulling away, “we have a previous engagement. Let us be done with this first, and continue where we left off in darkness of night.”

You felt like your knees were going to give when he stepped away from you, motioning for you to follow him down the dark tunnel before you.

You were beyond excited for what was in store for you, once this mission was finally over.

And above your head, the feathered familiar just snickered.

“See? Told ya he need to just let it run it’s course.”

***

The Nidhogg King was beyond an annoyance, making you both practically dance as it launched it’s fanged branches at you left and right. Griffon and Shadow even had to be light in their movements for fear of stalemation.

But, despite the trouble with the fight, you enjoyed yourself beyond belief. A new dynamic had sprouted for you and V, and it was better than you could ever dream.

“Watch my back, Shakespeare,” you called, lunging forward towards a mouthy limb lunging for you; he simply smirked, sending Shadow right behind you.

“I fully intend to,” he quipped back, making you grin in return.

You even stole a kiss from him, surprising him, as you ran past to take on another branch. He was thrown off guard for the first time because of it, almost catching a spike to his side.

Yeah, you’d apologize for that one later.

Once it was all over, you both strode back to the van, chatting away with each other. He was asking questions of things you enjoyed, as you about his poetry. It was like a conversation one would normally have, without the chaos even going on around them. It made you feel at ease for the first time during this apocalyptic nightmare.

You reveled in the fact that Nico and Nero didn’t seem to be back yet; that meant you could have the shower all to yourself!

At least, until the poet placed his cane on the door, preventing you from opening it.

“Mind if I joined you?”

You swallowed; _was he being serious?_

Well, the look on his face, as well as that smirk, gave you your answer.

The upper half of your body turned crimson; but you nodded, watching as he removed his jacket, tossing it on the couch instead of his usually fold and set down.

He entered the small room with you, that provided barely enough room for you both. You shyly turned your back to him to remove your shirt, only for his hands to touch the skin that was exposed.

“Let me help.”

You swallowed as his hands ran up along your ribcage, brushing the underside of your breasts, taking both your shirt and bra with it. Instinctively, you covered your chest with your arms, not turning to face him; instead he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you towards him so you could feel the skin of his chest against your bare back.

“Do not hide art that hungry eyes desire,” he whispered, slowly moving your arms away from hiding you. He hummed in satisfaction when he saw your reflection in the slowly fogging mirror. You eventually looked up as well, having tried to avoid it being there.

His hands came up to cup your breasts, and you shuttered at his touch, as he gently kneaded them with his slender fingers.

“So soft. So warm,” he hummed, nuzzling his nose into your hair. His hands slid down along your front, undoing to button of your jeans, and slowly began moving them down along with your underwear. He stepped away only for a moment, to allow you to step fully out of them, only to return to his spot against your back.

His fingers gave feather-light touches to the skin of your upper thigh, and he chuckled when he felt you shutter again.

“So sensitive to my touch already.”

His hands disappeared for a moment, much to your disappointment, but the pop of his own jeans as well as the zipper being undone made you lock eyes with him in the mirror. Soon you felt a hot and hard presence against your lower back and your breath caught in your throat. His hand returned to your front, pressing you against him.

“We should step into the water now,” he whispered in your ear, staring into your eyes in the mirror, before opening the small curtain and moving under the shower head. He gripped your hand, bringing you in along side him.

The shower wasn’t too small; but it definitely brought you both close enough to feel the electricity dancing between.

He placed his hands on your waist, turning you away from him, so he could rub soap into your back. His fingers worked knotted muscles you weren’t even conscious of til he touched them. He worked the soap to lather, spreading it to your front, when his hands cupped your breasts once more, covering them with the suds.

You swallowed, your legs threatening to let you fall; but his arms wrapped around you kept you standing. He slowly turned you to face him again, and you took in all you could see of him. His wet hair, inky and sticking to his face; his lean torso with his tattoos just as dark; his cock, the tip a dark pink and weeping…

He shifted to have you pressed against the wall, coaxing your leg up to wrap around his waist. He pressed a searing kiss to your lips, as his hand traveled down your stomach, brushing against your throbbing core. You moaned into the kiss as his fingers drew circles at your entrance, slowly creeping up to rub at the bundle of nerves before returning to his stroking.

“So ready for me,” he groaned when he finally broke the kiss, allowing you take a breath.

“I wish this could be more romantic,” he admitted, “but I promise to make up for it.”

He pressed his lips to your neck, his fingers digging into the flesh of the back of your hips as he moved you against him. His tip rubbed against your folds, and he slowly pressed in. Once his tip had entered you, he gripped you hard, sank his teeth into the skin of your neck, and slammed into you full force.

A strangled cry left your throat as he pulled out, only to ram back into you. He lavished the bite mark on your neck with kisses and gentle licks, as he continued to roll his hips against.

“You feel divine,” he breathed, burying his face in the crook of your neck, as your head lulled back. His hand slid between your bodies, pinching your clit between his fore and middle finger.

“Come undone for me. I desire to see it.”

His pace picked up, as he used his free hand to hold you flush against him. All your sense were over-run by his presence, and all you could do was chant his name over and over again. The coil in your bell tightened and tightened, til like a spring in released, and all you could see was white, and him.

His name echoed in the small room, and as you were coming down from your high, he reached his own. He pressed his lips to yours, letting you swallow his moans as his rhythm became sporadic, and he spilled inside of you.

You both remained still, panting, as the only sound next to your labored breathing was that of the water falling on the shower wall. Slowly, he pulled from you, and helped you stand, as well as finished washing you off.

You helped him bathe in return, stealing kisses and touches til you both finally finished your shower.

Thankfully, it looked that Nico and Nero hadn’t returned; until you found the bag of food sitting on the counter, with a note pinned to it.

_“Please make sure yall clean up after yourselves, you nasty ass. - Nico”_

You died a little inside, covering your face with your hands; but you could feel his chuckle vibrate through his chest as he hugged you from behind.

“The night is still young, my sweet.”


End file.
